Sueño ó Realidad
by Say S
Summary: Despues de que el VT de Rick es derribado el tiene un extraño sueño que se puede conviertir en realidad solo si el logra descubrir una verdad en su corazon


**Sueño ó realidad**

Disparando misiles a discreción... ¡Fuego! – Dijo Lisa decididamente

Lisa, soy Rick, estoy en línea directa contra los misiles... ¡Mayday! ¡Me dieron ¡Mayday! – Dijo Rick angustiado y desesperado mientras trataba de esquivar a toda costa los mísiles lanzados desde el SDF-1, mismos que habían sido lanzados por ella... por Lisa

Rick... Rick... yo no sabía... no lo sabia... ¡Dios mío, no permitas que muera…

Pero hubo uno que no logro esquivar, le dio de lleno y lo derribo y mientras ella miraba impávida lo que sucedía, el lanzaba su paracaídas y caía al mar, y mientras lo hacia oraba que fuera encontrado, quería sobrevivir y por alguna razón que aun no comprendía solo podía pensar en alguien, una mujer estaba en su mente en su corazón y para sorpresa de el mismo no era Minmai si no Lisa, su oficial superior, la que lo acababa de derribar, no podía borrar su sonrisa, su voz, su rostro, quería sobrevivir para ella... y grito, grito su nombre con todas sus fuerzas mientras caía al océano y perdía el conocimiento...

Rick Nooooooooooooo – Grito ella que había visto todo, que se sabia la responsable sintiendo una punzada en el pecho, un dolor inmenso y sin evitar que las lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos

Los gritos de ambos se mezclaron en el espacio tiempo provocando algo, algo mágico que estaba a punto de suceder...

Le dolía mucho la cabeza, se sentía mareado y con nauseas, pero aun tenia sueño, quería seguir durmiendo, y aunque la luz de la ventana se filtraba y le daba directamente en la cara, no le importaba, coloco su brazo sobre sus ojos para evitar la luz... de pronto reacciono...

Luz, de donde entra tanta luz, mi barraca no tiene ventanas – Pensó mientras abría lentamente sus ojos y se quedo pasmado, helado sin reconocer en donde estaba, el motivo de tanta luz era de un ventanal hermoso y enorme y hacia fuera se veía un jardín con flores y arbustos, aun sin comprender donde estaba miro hacia el techo sin reconocerlo pero aun sentía ese dolor de cabeza y los ojos comenzaron a cerrarse nuevamente, mientras el se decía a si mismo que estaba soñando, pero la luz no se iba, de pronto escucho una respiración a su lado y alguien se movió junto a el, volvió abrir los ojos intempestivamente y al girar la cabeza hacia su lado derecho vio a una mujer dormida, inmediatamente la reconoció era ella...

Lisa... que rayos esta sucediendo – dijo incorporándose de un salto y sentándose en la cama, mientras miraba a su alrededor extrañado sin reconocer nada.

Era una recamara preciosa, llena de detalles de muy buen gusto, no muy elegantes pero eso si bellos, había unas fotos en el tocador, parecían de el y ella y había alguien mas, una niña chiquita, sus fotos invadían la recamara pero no la conocía, sin embrago se le hacia extrañamente familiar y al mirarla sentía que algo se le derretía en el pecho.

¿Qué demonios esta sucediendo? – Dijo en voz alta, ocasionando con eso que Lisa despertara un poco y mientras murmuraba algo incompresible se acerco a el acurrucándose en su pecho

¿Qué rayos? – Dijo al sentirla recargada en su pecho, sentirla tan cerca, su calor, el suave aroma de cabello color miel, no pudo evitar sonreír y aspirar profundamente ese embriagante aroma, mientras instintivamente y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a acariciar su cabello, todo eso comenzó a relajarlo y sus ojos se cerraron nuevamente cayendo en un profundo sueño, no sin antes tener un ultimo pensamiento...

Hermosa – Debo estar soñando de nuevo, pero esta vez es ... es ... muy real – Y se quedo profundamente dormido con Lisa entre sus brazos

No se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo había pasado, se sentía tan tranquilo, tan relajado, como hacia tanto ya que no lo pasaba, tenia una sonrisa en los labios... De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió sorpresivamente, Rick abrió los ojos asustado, para ver a una pequeña que corría hacia el y brincaba a la cama, el seguía sin entender que sucedía, su mente no procesaba nada.

Papito vamos a ir al lago a pescar, lo prometiste, papá, papá si, di que si di que si – a esas alturas ya tenia a la niña encima de el, y el no sabia que hacer, que decir, estaba mudo, ¿quien era ella?... se parecía a la de las fotos, y ¿por que lo llamaba papá?

Mi amor – dijo la voz a su lado haciendo que el brincara nuevamente y sin comprender nada de lo que pasaba – Tu papi esta cansando, además tuvo un accidente ayer, ¿no te acuerdas? Y no se si vayan a ir a pescar, según como siga papito pero este es el primer día de vacaciones no? hoy es sábado así que aun hay tiempo y si papito no pudiera ir tu irías con tío Max y Dana- dijo Lisa mientras le quitaba a la niña de encima a Rick y le acomodaba sus cabellos quitándolos de su carita

Pero mami... yo pensé

Si mi amor, no te preocupes, solo espera que se reponga un poco papá si...

Si mami – dijo la niña recargándose en el pecho de Lisa

Ahora ve a lavarte la cara y te espero en 10 minutos en la cocina para que me ayudes con el desayuno si?

Si¡¡¡¡¡ - Grito emocionada y tan rápido como había entrado salió – dejando atrás a un Rick confundido y asustado

¿Quién era niña? Y ¿por qué le hacia sentir algo en el pecho? ¿Y quien rayos era Dana?.. ¿tío Max, que estaba pasando, pero al menos escuchar el nombre de Max lo hizo tranquilizarse un poco al menos el estaba esa dimensión desconocida en donde había despertado

¿Cómo te sientes? – Le dijo Lisa haciéndolo saltar de nuevo mientras se acercaba mucho a el haciendo que sintiera como una corriente eléctrica le recorría la espalda, mientras ella le acariciaba la cabeza – Pobrecito ese fue un golpe muy duro...

Me siento extraño – dijo sinceramente

No es nada malo – y te vamos a apapachar mucho para que te reponga rápido – dijo ella mientras se le sentaba en la piernas y se le acercaba coquetamente y con una sonrisa sexy para besarlo en los labios

El tiempo se detuvo para Rick, ella se veía hermosa, llevaba un camisón blanco que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, se veía muy sexy, atractiva, radiante, y además olía tan bien, instintivamente el respondido el beso y lo hizo mas profundo sintiendo que todo su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar ante aquella caricia, eso era real ahí estaba Lisa besándolo como nunca nadie en su vida lo había hecho, había pasión, fuego pero había algo mas... ¿amor?. Pero lo mas increíble era que lo sentía correcto, como si así hubiera sido siempre, como si así debiera ser siempre; Lisa se dejo caer sobre el besándolo aun mas intensamente y el comenzó a recorrer con sus manos su espalda y las empezó a bajar mas y mas, sentía que iba a perder el control en cualquier momento y de pronto

Mama ya estoy aquí esperándote – se escucho una vocecita que venia de afuera

Aun sin abrir los ojos Lisa se separo suavemente de el como si no quisiera hacerlo y sonriéndole con una ternura en la mirada hablo en su oído

Te salvaste este vez almirante, pero no siempre podrás huir de mi, anoche fue tu accidente y hoy Miku pero bueno tal vez esta noche te mande al calabozo, recuerda que almirante o no yo aun soy tu superior eh amor

Ya voy cariño – Le grito a su hija mientras rápidamente se cambiaba delante de Rick y se ponía un cómodo pans – No te muevas de aquí que ahorita regresamos eh – volvía dirigirse a el y lanzarle un beso y guiñarle un ojo antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta

Rick estaba helado, no solo por que no entendía lo que estaba pasando si no por el maravilloso espectáculo increíblemente erótico que acaba de presenciar, todavía tenia el corazón agitado, se tallo los ojos como queriendo borras esas sexys imágenes grabadas en su mente

¡Almirante yo! Dios mío que esta pasando – Pensó e intento levantarse pero el dolor volvió de súbito y lo obligo a volver a recostarse – Por que me duele tanto la cabeza y empezó a tocarse hasta que se topo con una herida y una curación – Ay grito y retiro rápidamente la mano - ¿Pero que esta sucediendo?

Es una oportunidad que te esta dando la vida para que enmiendes tu camino - Le dijo una voz muy familiar junto al haciéndolo volver a pegar un brinco

¡Dios Mío Roy vas a matarme¡, que todo mundo desea que me de un infarto este dia – dijo volteando a ver a su hermano que estaba en su uniforme de vuelo parado junto a el al lado de la cama

¿Qué haces ahí parado, No… mejor dicho que estas haciendo aquí o que estoy haciendo yo aquí y cuanto tiempo llevas ahí – Volvió a preguntar recordando lo que había pasado hace unos instantes entre Lisa y el – y por que te ves borroso¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Rick soy un fantasma

¿Qué?... ¿Qué pesadilla es esta?

No es ninguna pesadilla Rick déjame explicarte

Tu fuiste derribado en batalla ¿lo recuerdas?

No... espera si ... fue Lisa ella me derribo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Si así es, ¿estas molesto con ella?

No... para nada, ella no sabia que yo estaba ahí, estaban presionados tenia que tomar una decisión rápida y creo que fue la mejor, de lo contrario tal vez hubieran destruido al SDF-1 y matado a mucha gente... espera quieres decir que estoy muerto... por que lo de hace rato fue muy real... dijo sonrojándose un poco

Jajajajaja tienes toda la razón hermano fue real y no estas muerto aunque casi no sales de esta y de hecho que bueno que no estés molesto con Lisa por que de hecho el que te haya derribado te salvo la vida

¿Cómo?

Si, mira no se como explicarte todo pero tratare de ser claro y ojala no te asustes... yo si morí

¿QUÉ? Roy no... yo ... yo – Dijo Rick confundido y tratando de levantarse de la cama, pero el dolor en la cabeza y el mareo eran muy fuertes y no pudo soportar su peso quedándose sentado en la orilla de la misma

Tranquilo muchacho no pasa nada todo esta bien...

Pero, pero

Tranquilo, déjame terminar de hablar si...

Esta .. bien continua

Bueno gracias a que Lisa te derribo unos días después durante un ataque, yo lidere al Bermellón y me hirieron y bueno pues morí..

Roy... yo o se que decir... es mi culpa, yo ...

No pasa nada, mira de todas formas yo siempre pensé que moriría piloteado mi VT y bueno así fue y eso me da orgullo, lo hice haciendo lo que mas adoraba en la vida VOLAR y además protegiendo a quienes ame intensamente... además al morir yo tu viviste y eso para mi vale demasiado

Tu vida también era valiosa Roy...

Claro que si hermano, pero yo ya había hecho cosas, ya había vivido, tu estas empezando apenas, además ahora Claudia esta conmigo...

¿Cómo? Ella también murió...

Si así es y de todas formas te vas a enterar por que aquí en este Universo en el que estas, no vas a encontrar a mucha gente... gente muy querida para ti, pero también gracias al sacrificio de ellos Lisa vive y vive solo para ti

¿Quien mas murió, ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? ... Lisa ¿vive para mí?

Fue en el último ataque de Kyron, se lanzo sobre el SDF-1 y bueno toda la tripulación falleció... excepto Lisa, ellos la salvaron por que sabían que tenía un motivo para vivir... TU

Yo... pero como por que... entonces Global y las conejitas del puente también...

Así es hermano así es

ESTO ES UNA PESADILLA NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO, DIME ROY QUE PASA QUE ES TODO ESTO DIME – Grito desesperado intentando ponerse de pie nuevamente

Quieto tigre todo a su tiempo, conserva la calma solo te pido eso

Necesito aire – dijo y torpemente camino hacia el ventanal y abrió la puerta a la vez que queda boquiabierto con lo que veía

Hermoso ¿no?

Si – Dijo sin poder contestar mas asombrado por la belleza del jardín que tenia antes sus ojos

Pues es tu casa, es tu hogar y Lisa es tu esposa y esa niña hermosa es tu hija...

Pero como...

Lisa estuvo enamorada de ti durante mucho tiempo, tu descubriste que también la amabas, se casaron, tuvieron una hija y viven aquí que parte no entiendes muchas jajajajaja

Roy por favor...

Claro solo bromeaba

Por favor Hunter escúchalo – Dijo otra voz detrás de el

Claudia… tu … tu

Si aquí estoy también por que Roy no esta haciendo bien su trabajo y se nos acaba el tiempo

El tiempo, yo no entiendo nada – Dijo Rick cada vez mas angustiado

Mira Rick, tu fuiste derribado y en este momento te debates entre la vida y la muerte, es por eso que mientras estés aquí sentirás mucho dolor de cabeza, en cuanto empieces a mejorar allá aquí te disminuirá el dolor de cabeza y esa será una señal de que regresarás a tu tiempo

¿Viviré?

Claro tienes mucho por que vivir, pero eso depende de ti… estas en una cirugía muy delicada por eso el dolor de cabeza, tienes fiebres muy altas así que mejor momento para contactarte, es decir nosotros dos morimos y solo en este plano de inconciencia en el que te encuentras podíamos contactarte, solo así puedes vernos y escucharnos, pero estas por salir de cirugía y una vez fuera aunque permanecerás inconsciente unos días mas ya no podremos contactarte así que no queda mucho tiempo, y pon atención una vez en tu vida piloto – Le dijo Claudia guiñándole un ojo

Ella tiene la palabra – Dijo Roy cerrando el espacio entre el y Claudia y abrazándola con cariño

Gracias cariño – Continuo ella – Mira tu siempre fuiste como un hermano para Roy y Lisa siempre fue como una hermana para mi, así que al ver lo que deparaba el destino quisimos intervenir y ayudarlos un poco por que ustedes dos son un par de cabezas huecas y si cuando estábamos vivos nunca siguieron nuestros consejos, bueno pues solos solo terminaran alejándose e hiriéndose cada vez, cuando en el fondo todos saben que están hechos el uno para el otro, así que aquí estamos, se puede decir que estamos haciendo trampa, pero bueno creo que por ustedes tortolitos vale la pena arriesgarnos un poco, y bueno esperábamos una oportunidad y se dio, te hirieron estas inconsciente y quisimos aprovechar esta oportunidad, extraña pero al fin oportunidad, así que escucha muy bien lo que vamos a decirte

Si…- Dijo el joven piloto sin poder articular palabras mas

Mira lo que estas viviendo, lo que estas viviendo aquí, puede ser real, puede ser tu futuro, no quiere decir que exactamente igual pero si muy cercano, no igual por que hay cosas que aquí mismo y ahora mismo estas inventando tu y ese es bueno, es decir tu solo te das cuenta de que estas enamorado de Lisa así que bueno habrá cosas aquí de tu cosecha pero bueno lo que trato de decirte es que no hay un futuro escrito las posibilidades son muchas pero depende de nuestras acciones pasadas y de lo cada uno va creando y bueno el futuro para ustedes dos se veía muy muy mal…

En todas las opciones terminaban alejados, solos y lo peor es que sintiéndose endemoniadamente mal por estar tu sin ella y ella sin ti, y las cosas se podrán feas, es decir hay opciones distintas ni nosotros sabemos cuales serán, pero en una tu dejas el ejercito por seguir a la "Señorita Macross" y eres infeliz el resto de vida muriendo solo y viejo, en otra Lisa deja el ejercito para dejarte ser feliz con ella y termina viviendo sola y lejos de los que mas amaba tu y la milicia, en otra uno de los dos muere dejando al otro con un inmenso vació en el alma y bueno así podemos seguir y seguir pero en todas las opciones siempre hay algo que permaneces ninguno puede olvidar al otro, ninguno deja de recriminarse no haberse atrevido a declarar su amor al otro y haber perdido tanto tiempo, y ninguno nunca olvida al otro ni vuelve a amar con esa intensidad llevando un futuro de soledad y amargura, sin embargo también hay futuros en los que están juntos y ahí siempre son felices y se sientes plenos, entonces la conclusión es que deben de estar juntos, pero ambos son demasiado ciegos, demasiado tontos para darse cuenta y aceptar sus sentimientos incluso aunque lo hagan será muy tarde, pudiendo haber vivido cosas maravillosas desde antes y no queremos que les pase lo que a Roy y a mi, que perdimos mucho tiempo y cuando estuvimos juntos por fin, pues fue muy poco lo que aprovechamos, y no queremos que vivan esos errores, así que bueno aquí estas en uno de los posibles futuros solo y solo si uno de los dos da el primer paso y creo que el destino quiere que seas tu ya que tu estas aquí para probar un poco ese dulce sueño que se puede hacer realidad…

¿Y cuanto tiempo estaré aquí?

Mas o menos una semana, pero no lo se el tiempo allá y aquí es relativo, quizás aquí parezcan años y allá sean solo segundos, pero creo que será una semanas mas o menos, por las condiciones de gravedad de tu intervención quirúrgica

¿Los volveré a ver?

No ya no…. Estas solo así que muchacho haz las cosas bien esta vez por amor de Dios ya que una oportunidad así no todos tienen en la vida

Solo se trata de ayudarte a despertar y valorar lo que tienes antes de que lo pierdas para siempre…. – Continuo Claudia

Cuando regrese… ¿Yo podré cambiar las cosas para evitar que mueran? – Dijo mientras los dos fantasmas se volteaban a ver a los ojos llenos de amor

No lo se hermano, pero no lo creo, pero no te preocupes estamos juntos y estamos bien, animo no pasa nada

Pero yo no quisiera que ustedes … murieran

El destino es l destino hay caminos distintos así que bueno nada esta escrito, no se si se lograran cambiar las cosas, pero lo que te quiero decir es que no sufras si las cosas no cambian nosotros estamos bien y somos felices ahora mas que nuca hermano así que déjalo así por favor, además incluso aquí hay reglas y medidas de seguridad al regresar no recordaras nada…

Pero entonces de que servirá todo esto si no lo voy a recordar

Tu mente no lo recordara pero tu corazón y tu alma si podrá recordar el amor

El amor verdadero – secundo Claudia

Ahora nos vamos Rick, no desaproveches esta oportunidad, no será fácil, nada fácil pero sabemos que puedes hacerlo – Dijo mientras la pareja se fundía en un abrazo y empezaban a caminar hacia una luz desvaneciéndose y con sus manos se despedían de Rick

Esperen aun tengo dudas, no se vayan –Grito pero ellos ya habían desaparecido

Creo que el golpe si te afecto la cabeza, ¿con quien hablas amor? – Dijo Lisa entrando ala habitación con una charola en las manos y seguida de la pequeña niña.

- Yo, yo es que había unas aves en el jardín y quería que las vieran, pero ya volaron – ideo Rick rápidamente mientras las miraba detenidamente

Lisa lucia hermosa y radiante incluso mas de lo que recordaba, como si el tiempo lejos de hacerla ver mayor hubiera logrado afinar su belleza, era esbelta pero su figura seguía siendo torneada y atractiva, delgada, con su cabello ligeramente distinto, mas suelto que le caía en sus hombros de una manera muy sensual, sus ojos verdes destellaban un luz distinta, intensa sobre todo cada vez que lo miraba su sonrisa angelical, todo en ella era perfecto.

La pequeña niña era muy bonita también, tenia el cabello color miel como lisa pero no era completamente lacio mas bien rebelde como el de el y ella tenia sus ojos, los ojos azules de Rick estaban en esa pequeña que miraba llena de orgullo y sonriéndole todo el tiempo.

Fue cuando Rick se percato, que el mismo lucia también levemente distinto, se vio reflejado en el espejo, se veía mas alto y mas fuerte sus músculos bien contorneados, y usaba una ligera barba apenas visible pero que lo hacia verse maduro.

Y de hecho eso parecía ser, es decir era cabeza de familia, esposo y padre, sin embargo en su mente al aun se sentía el postadolescente que había entrado a la milicia no hace mucho y eso lo descolocaba bastante, el era un joven muchacho y no sabia como afrontar lo que era ahora.

Te dije que no salieras de la cama, aun estas débil y no queremos regresar al hospital ¿de acuerdo? – Le dijo lisa quien dulcemente lo conducía y ayudaba nuevamente a meterse en la cama

¿Qué me paso Lisa?

No lo recuerdas – Dijo ella frunciendo las cejas y realmente preocupándose – Bueno el doctor dijo que tal vez se sentirías confundido, pero no hablo nada de perder la memoria o algo así – Dijo muy preocupada mientras le revisaba la herida de la cabeza con cuidado

No, no lo recuerdo – Agrego el

Bueno – Dijo ella mientras lo acomodaba en la cama con un almohadón en su espalda y colocaba una mesita en sus piernas con la charola de comida, un desayuno que se veía y olía muy bien – estabas buscando las cañas de pescar en le garaje y Miku estaba contigo, ella quiso ayudarte y se subió ala escalara haciendo que esta se desbalanceara y ambos cayeran, tu la abrazaste para protegerla pero caíste de espaldas pegándote muy fuerte en la cabeza quedaste inconsciente, yo llegaba en ese momento y vi todo, llame a Max y te llevamos en la camioneta la hospital, te hicieron radiografías y todo y al parecer no había fracturas ni nada si no nada mas una ligera inflamación por ahí y algunos cortes que ya cosieron, pero si sigues así creo que te llevaremos de vuelta al hospital, estuviste un día entero en observación y cuando reaccionaste no había nada fuera de lo normal… hasta hoy….

Así que fue su culpa – Dijo mirando de reojo a Miku, sintiendo que ella era la culpable de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, su mente lógica necesitaba un culpable y la niña era ideal en ese momento es decir, no sentía odio por Lisa pero no había a nadie mas a quien culpar

No fue mi culpa papito de verdad – lloro la pequeña que se había subido a la cama junto a el y se acurruco detrás de Lisa

Rick Hunter – No hagas eso, sabes que no es cierto – Dijo Lisa ofendida y calmando a su pequeña – Que rayos te pasa…sabes que desayuna tu solo, nosotras nos vamos abajo – agrego levantándose tomando a la niña en brazos y saliendo de ahí

¿Qué rayos, ahora es mas importante esa niña que yo… Ay este dolor de cabeza – su reacciones a la niña estaban justificadas por el miedo que sentía hacia ella, como comportarse, el no sabia como ser padre, el no era padre a esa niñita no la conocía, no significaba nada par el, no la odiaba sentía mucho miedo, no sabia como acercarse a ella, no sabia como actuar con ella, en cambio estar ahí con Lisa para el, era su sueño mas loco, su fantasía mas fuerte desde que la había rescatado de la Base Sahara en Marte, el la quería solo para el, no para estarla compartiendo con alguien mas. Noto que tenia hambre y comió lentamente, la comida era deliciosa, era lo que mas le gustaba, el toque perfecto de sal, de café, de todo, lo que detonaba que Lisa lo conocía muy bien y entonces otra idea lo aterro, el no la conocía, no sabia nada de ella como iba a tratarla, si se sonrojaba con cualquier acercamiento, que iba a hacer…. Como iba salir de esta…

Al poco rato la puerta se abrió nuevamente y una Lisa muy indignada atravesó el umbral, recogió la charola y sin decir nada se dispuso a salir.

No te vayas, quédate conmigo – le dijo el casi como una suplica

No hasta que te disculpes con tu hija, sabes estuvo llorando todo el desayuno, no fue su culpa, es una niña, tiene 4 años y quería ayudar

Lo siento, ¿en donde esta?

Afuera jugando con "Cometa" - dijo fríamente – Con el perro Rick, no me digas que ya olvidaste también el nombre de nuestro perro

Yo no me siento bien Lisa, de verdad

Si ya me di cuenta – Dijo y volvió a salir dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos

Rick lentamente se levanto y abrió el ventanal ahí vio a la niña jugando con un hermoso perro grande de color dorado, un Golden Retriever.

Eeey tu – le grito torpemente sin recordar su nombre, la niña ni volteo a verlo

Ven – volvió a intentarlo y esta vez tuvo respuesta, la niña se acerco cautelosamente seguida del perro

Yo – Dijo rascándose la cabeza sin saber que decir – siento lo que te dije hace rato… ¿me perdonas? – No terminó de hablar cuando el perro comenzó a ladrarle amenazadoramente

Basta "Cometa" basta – gritaba la niña apesadumbrada

Que esta pasando aquí- Dijo Lisa entrando en acción y sosteniendo al perro por su correa – Que te pasa perrito es Rick – dijo mirando asombrada al animal que seguía jalonándose – Nunca había actuado así, cierra el ventanal Rick - Comento mientras alejaba al perro de la ventana y lo amarraba…

Ve a jugar adentro amor

Si mama

Esto es cada vez más raro - Dijo Lisa entro nuevamente a través de la puerta corrediza que daba al jardín – ¿Por que no te reconoció?

No lo se - dijo Rick nervioso

Siento lo de hace un rato – comentaron a la vez ambos y logrando sacar con esto una sonrisa en los labios del otro

Ya me disculpe con ella – menciono Rick bajando la mirada apenado

Que bueno, ahora ven, vamos a prepararnos, por que van a venir Max y Mirilla de visita – y tomándolo de la mano lo condujo hasta el baño que tenia la recamara – Te voy a ayudar para que no te vayas a lastimar la herida – a la vez que se quitaba la ropa nuevamente delante de el y abría la llave de la regadera – vamos o piensas bañarte ¿vestido?

Nosotros nos vamos a bañar jun… jun… tos – Tartamudeo Rick

Claro como lo hacemos seguido, que pasa

Nada – Dijo deshaciéndose rápido de su ropa y alcanzando a Lisa debajo del chorro de agua

Que bien se siente – dijo el sin saber si se refería al agua calida que le caía en el cuerpo o a la cercanía que tenia con Lisa desnuda – de pronto y sin darle tiempo a pensar Lisa se acerco y empezó a besarlo debajo del chorro de agua, el respondió recorriendo con sus manos todo el cuerpo desnudo de ella, mientras ella hacia lo mismo con el cuerpo de el, nuevamente el empezo a sentir que su cuerpo reaccionaba a todo eso era demasiado para el y entonces ella comenzó a hacerle cosquillas y a juguetear con la espuma

No Lisa jajajaja, no por favor

¡¡¡¡Te confiaste¡¡¡¡

Basta por favor basta

Con una condición

¿Cual?

Por supuesto – Dijo el que se sonrojo profundamente al escuchar lo que Lisa acaba de decirle en el oído dejándole todos los vellitos de la nuca erizados

Es una promesa Almirante – Continuo ella mientas salía del baño y empezaba a vestirse con la misma naturalidad de lente de el – Te espero afuera – Dijo voy a ver si ya regreso del mercado "mamá Connie" para empezar la comida y que este a tiempo cuando lleguen los Sterling

¿Quién rayos será mama Connie? – pensó mientras terminaba de bañarse y salía envuelto en la toalla y desesperado buscaba por todos los cajones de la recamara su ropa

¿Quién habrá escogido toda esta ropa rara? – pensó al ver ropa de mas adulto cuando la encontró, y escogiendo lo que le pareció menos raro se la puso y salio despacio de la habitación

Se quedo sorprendido con la casa, era hermosa amplia y de buen gusto, aprovecho que nadie lo veía para recorrerla y ubicarla en donde se encontraban el resto de las habitaciones y abrió todo cajón, gaveta o cómoda que se encontraba en su camino para ver que contenía pero era muy difícil que recordara todo

Busca algo señor – Dijo una voz detrás de el haciendo que casi brincara hasta golpear el techo

No… yo ... no … si a mi esposa – continuo incongruentemente con lo que decía

Jajajaja pues ahí no la va a encontrar – dijo la señora que cargaba un gran bolsa del mercado

Si… lo se – Contesto el sin saber que decir

Esta afuera cerca del asador

Gracias

De nada – Dijo ella y continuo

Debe ser "mamá Connie" – pensó Rick y comenzó a seguir a la señora hasta en donde se encontraba Lisa que lucia un hermoso vestido primaveral

Y estas aquí amor, ayúdame a tenerte quieto, no quiero que se abra le herida eh – Dijo ella sonriendo y señalándole una silla

Pero yo … quiero ayudar

Claro que no, ya escucho a su esposa ahí se nos queda quitecito – Secundo "mamá Connie" a Lisa

Mientras las dos mujeres platicaban y preparaban todo Rick no le quitaba la vista de encima a Lisa, siempre la había considerado atractiva, pero ahora haberla visto como lo había hecho, haberla sentido tan cerca lo descontrolaba demasiado, le gustaba mucho, demasiado, todo su cuerpo reaccionaba ante ella de manera instantánea y el solo recordarlo le ponía toda la piel chinita. De pronto un sonido se escucho era el timbre mamá Connie se apresuro a abrir y el se quedo mirando expertamente hasta que vio a aparecer a Max a una joven que parecía zentraedi embarazada y a una niña igualita a ambos que corría a saludar con un beso a Lisa, uno a el mismo y se abrazaba con Miku mientras jugueteaban y reían dando vueltas

Como estas viejo – le dijo Max dirigiéndose a el después de saludar a Lisa

Si Rick como te sientes – Dijo la que parecía ser la esposa de Max

Extraño como en un universo paralelo

Esta muy extraño Mirilla – Dijo Lisa acercándose a saludar a la joven señora -

Te entiendo perfectamente Rick – Dijo Mirilla como cuando yo empecé a vivir entre ustedes, los micronianos pueden ser realmente aterradores – Bromeo ella a la vez que Rick casi se cae de la silla, no estaba equivocado ella era una zentraedi, la esposa de Max era enemiga, se quedo mudo sin saber que decir o que pensar y la niña esa que jugaba con su hija debía ser mitad zentraedi, pero ¿por que tenían su tamaña, ¿por que no eran gigantes?

¿Cómo va el bebe? – pregunto lisa tocando la pancita de la aquella mujer enemiga

Uy creciendo como loco, creo que esta vez va ser un niño, pero y ustedes como van sus intentos de volver a quedar embarazados – Río la zentraedi

Pues… bastante bien, aunque con el accidente de Rick creo que van a disminuir las posibilidades

Oye si se lastimo la cabeza y no ahí abajo…. – Menciono Max haciendo que todos se soltaran una carcajada al unísono excepto Rick quien se sentía muy incomodo con esos comentarios y con tener ahí en su casa a una extraterrestre

Toda la comida el estuvo muy callado, tratando de entender que pasaba, y además poniendo mucha atención a todo lo que decían, no solo para encontrar una lógica en las palabras de todos si no para saber que responder o que hacer antes lo que ahora enfrentaba y que todo era nuevo para el. La comida se prolongo y los Sterling se fueron ya casi de noche, mamá Connie también se retiro y el día llego a su fin, el día mas extraño de toda su vida. Antes de despedirse cruzaron un comentario de ir de visita al panteón al día siguiente ya que se cumplían 7 años de la muerte de sus amigos.

Al retirarse a dormir Rick volvió a sentirse nervioso de tener a hi a Lisa solo para el, que pasaría si ella, si ellos, todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Miku llego a la habitación arrastrando un gran cojeo de peluche y se subió a la cama

Puedo dormir con ustedes – Pregunto llorosa – es que tengo miedo

Claro que si mi amor – Dijo Lisa acomodando a la niña en medio de los dos – pero a dormir por que mañana nos vamos a levantar temprano

Siiiiiiiiiiiii – Dijo la pequeña y se acurruco en el pecho de Lisa

Hasta mañana Rick – le dijo ella mientras apagaba la luz

Hasta mañana – respondió el con algo de desencanto en el rostro, pero a decir verdad estaba muy cansando y se durmió rápidamente y soñó con Lisa toda la noche

El estaba parado ahí frente a sus tumbas aun sin poder creerlo, sus ojos recorrían lentamente lapida por lapida leyendo sus nombres una y otra vez como queriendo comprobar que era cierto, tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas, no sabia en ese momento cual de todos ellos le dolía mas, por cual rezar, por cual llorar y a pesar de eso tenia un solo nombre en su mente… Lisa

¿Cómo pudiste sobrevivir a esto? ¿Cómo, ¿fue por mi, estas aquí gracias a ellos, ¿por mi, como soportaste tanto dolor de perderlos a todos ¿Cómo, será de verdad que me amas tanto como para haber tenido la fuerza suficiente para sobrevivir a esto a ambas cosas, al mortal ataque y a la perdida de ellos… Hermano era cierto lo que decías, Dios Mío, por que tiene que ser todo así por que porque , decía mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza con coraje e impotencia

Papi – Dijo una vocecita que tomo su mano y al sentir esa manita ya no se asusto, ya no sintió miedo si no calorcito intenso recorrió su cuerpo e instintivamente sin saber como o porque levanto a la niña y la abrazo fuertemente – No este triste, tío Roy esta bien con tía Claudia ¿verdad? Igual que todos los demás, tu me has dicho eso muchas veces – Rick se quedo helado, ella los conocía a todos de seguro había sido Lisa, la siempre presente Lisa, la siempre perfecta Lisa – Tu y mama nunca se van a morir ¿verdad? – Continuo la niña dejándolo aun mas helado con su segunda respuesta mientras tragaba saliva y buscaba en sus palabras la respuesta correcta.

No te puedo prometer eso, pero nunca nunca estarás sola mi pequeña – Dijo abrazándola aun con mas fuerza sin saber por que sentía eso, ¿era en verdad su hija, esos sentimientos nunca antes los había experimentado en su vida, quería protegerla, estar ahí siempre para ella, siempre…

¿Estas bien mi amor? – Dijo Lisa rodeándolo con sus brazos, aquello fue demasiado par el, un sollozo se le escapo del fondo de su alma, sentía mucho dolor, pero estar ahí con ellas le daba sentido a su vida y sintió un escalofrío al pensar pronto las iba a perder a ambas y decidió que no sabia que lugar era ese ni que tan real era pero estaba feliz de estar ahí e iba a aprovechar cada segundo de sus días ahí con ellas, de pronto sintió una punzada en la cabeza y lejos de preocuparse se alegro, por que sabia que eso indicaba que estaría aun ahí al menos por ese instante

Vamos a casa – Dijo tomando de la mano a Lisa y sin bajar a Miau y caminaron al lado de la potra pareja a la camioneta

Yo manejo – agrego guiñándole un ojo a su esposa

¿Estas seguro? – Dijo ella vacilante – No se si ya sea bueno que …

Si estoy bien, mejor que nunca – continuo y subió ala pequeña atrás junto a la hija de Max y una vez todos abordo arranco la camioneta sintiendo una emoción en su pecho, siempre había querido una camioneta así multifamiliar, nunca pensó que un día lo iba a lograr, de hecho nunca pensó que iba a ser todo lo que ahora era y el sabia que todo eso era gracias a ella a Lisa… su Lisa.

Los días siguieron pasando y el se adaptaba perfectamente cada vez a esta vida, se sentía cada vez mas de este mundo que del suyo y eso era mágico, esos días de vacaciones habían sido mágicos había jugado con su hija, reído con su esposa, se habían divertido con los Sterling, y lo mejor era que el dolor de cabeza seguía ahí y eso le daba valor, le daba fuerza y le daba alegría. Solo había un pequeño detalle que faltaba, quería estar a solas con ella, hacerle el amor y cada vez ese deseo se hacia mas fuerte en su pecho y un pequeño beso, un pequeño roce lo estremecían por completo, pero Miku estaba ahí todo el tiempo y bueno a decir verdad el también disfrutaba mucho la compañía de su hijita, solo esperaba tener la oportunidad antes de que se fuera para siempre de ellas…

Esa tarde las chicas habían salidos de compras con las niñas y Rick y Max habían ido a tomar una cerveza en el video-Bar de la Plaza Comercial en donde las chicas hacían sus compras, Rick no tomaba mucho así que decidió no pasar de dos cervezas, sin embargo aun así se sentía ligeramente mareado, conversaba animadamente con Max cuñado sintió una mano sobre su hombro a la vez que miraba a Max y la cara rara que este había hecho, como queriéndole decir algo…

Hola Rick, ¿no vas a saludar a una vieja amiga?

Minmai – Dijo el sorprendido al reconocer la voz que venia de su espalda, giro despacio y ahí estaba ella, no pudo evitar la sorpresa que le provocó verla ahí sonriente tocándolo, y sintiendo una mezcla extraña de curiosidad con sensación de peligro, incluso sintió algunas punzadas en la cabeza que esta vez el supo que venían de este universo y no del otro

Minmai no ves que estamos conversando – Dijo Max bruscamente

Vaya nuevamente "Tu conciencia" entra al rescate, Rick dile que se deje de tonterías que tu puedes cuidarte solito y que además no muerdo…a menos bueno que me lo pidan – dijo sonando mas vulgar que sexy como ella creía

Por que nos dejas tranquilos y te vas a cantar por ahí – Dijo nuevamente esta vez visiblemente molesto – Además nuestras esposas no tardan en aparecer por aquí y no queremos que te suceda algo…

Ah esta aquí Lisa, no se que es lo ves en ella aun Rick, en fin mira – Dijo extendiéndole una tarjeta – Estoy de gira en la ciudad y me hospedo en ese hotel, puede venir avistarme cuando quieras, hoy estaré desocupada toda la noche – continuo para luego empezar a alejarse lentamente y caminan do como gato de ahí para que ellos vieran su figura – Adiós Max, espero verte pronto Rick

Es una…– Dijo Max y continuo – Por que no te defendiste, te quedaste mudo como tonto, ese efecto ya lo habías superado desde hace muchos años, que rayos de pasa Rick

¿Qué hace ella aquí? - balbuceo Rick que no lograba aun salir de sus sorpresa

A parte de querer arruinar tu matrimonio por centésima vez, no lo se supongo que esta de gira en la ciudad como ella misma lo dijo

¿Aun canta? Tenia una voz increíble – Dijo el atolondrado piloto, por supuesto el no sabia nada de su vida actual si no recordaba a la jovencita de la había estado enamorado hasta antes de aparecer en ese loco universo al revés

¿Qué rayos te pasa? Parece que ya olvidaste todas las veces que ha intentando separarte de Lisa, los enredos y escándalos sexuales y de drogas en los que ha estado metida, sus miles de cirugías plásticas y además de que su adicción al alcohol, sin mencionar que hasta en prisión ha estado, además no canta como antes ha perdido bastante la voz y solo lo hace cuando esta sobria es decir casi nunca … - pero Rick ya no escuchaba nada, de momento verla aparecer ahí lo había confundido mucho y se quedo mirando absorto la tarjeta que le había dado – No me digas que estas pensando ir a verla por Dios Rick

Solo quiero platicar con ella, era una buena amiga

Ella no entiende el concepto de amistad Rick y nunca ha superado que bueno tu hayas preferido a Lisa

¿Yo elegí a Lisa? - Pensó incrédulo, es decir si Lisa era hermosa y perfecta pero ella era Minmai, la dulce chica de sus recuerdos

Mira Hunter tienes una vida envidiable, perfecta una esposa que no solo es bella si no inteligente y cabeza de toda la RDF una hija maravillosa y ambas te adoran, una posición económica aceptable, todo lo que cualquiera podía desear, no te creo será capaz de ser tan tonto para arruinar todo eso por una aventura Rick reacciona que te pasa…

Solo pienso ir a visitarla Max además Lisa no tiene por que enterarse

Rick despierta, Lisa es Lisa y por supuesto que se estaría además no vas a arriesgar tu matrimonio por la mujerzuela esa… hay muchos pilotos ahí que les interesa Lisa y ella no aceptaría nunca una infidelidad tuya, si algo sucede mejor te vas olvidando de ella

Estas exagerando Max además no voy a ir – Dijo para terminar la discusión pero memorizo el nombre y dirección del hotel y tiro la tarjeta mientras bebía su ultimo trago de cerveza al mismo tiempo que las chicas aparecían y mientras Max recibía con un abrazo el estaba distante.

De regreso a casa estuvo callado e inquieto, quería ir a verla, necesitaba saber que había pasado con ellos y solo ella podría decírselo.

Lisa estaba sentada en la sala leyendo un libro mientras Miku jugaba en la alfombra con a la "Comidita" usando unos Valkirias de juguete en vez de muñecas.

-Voy a salir, no me tardo – Dijo pasando frente a ellas sin detenerse para evitar cualquier pregunta

- Si mi amor con cuidado – Le respondió Lisa sin preocuparse de nada, sin embargo al levantar la mirada y verlo arreglado y perfumado sintió una punzada en el corazón - Ideas mías - Se dijo a si misma mientras sacudía su cabeza lentamente y volvía a poner su ojos en la lectura

Rick manejo rápidamente saliendo de la Colonia Militar en donde estaba su casa hacia el hotel en donde estaba hospedad Minmai

Adelante - Se escucho una voz desde el interior – El abrió lentamente la puerta y ahí estaba ella sentada con un Kimono a la luz de la lámpara

Hola

Vaya no lo puedo creer si es Rick Hunter en persona, y vino librándose de su carcelero – Agrego burlonamente refiriéndose a Max

Por favor – Dijo el molesto por que comentario hacia su amigo y sintiendo que era un error estar ahí

¿Que le ofrezco Almirante?

Nada sabes que creo que es un error estar aquí, mejor me voy

Uyyy que delicado – Dijo ella moviéndose nuevamente como gato y abriendo una botella de vino sirviendo dos copas - Solo brindemos y luego te vas ¿de acuerdo?- Rick solo asintió con la cabeza quizás el Rick maduro de aquí ya era invulnerable a los ataques de la estrellita pero este Rick aun adolescente no lo era y Minmai estaba jugando muy bien sus cartas, copa tras copa, el Rick que no bebía empezó a sentirse que perdía el control de sus acciones y para ella parecía como si estuviera tomando agua simple, Rick se empezó a sentir mal e inquieto hacia ya casi tres horas que había salido de su casa eran ya cerca de las 12, Lisa debía estar preocupada, de seguro ya le había hablado a Max y el sabría en donde estaba, no quería que Lisa supiera

Me voy – Dijo súbitamente poniéndose de pie

Tan pronto - dijo la cantante parándose frente a sus ojos y entonces el la vio claramente, se veía acabada, demacrada mucho mayor de la edad que el le calculaba en esa dimensión, se veía muy mal, se veía vieja… - Ella se acerco a el e intento besarlo pero el la detuvo en seco al sentir su aliento alcohólico muy cerca de su rostro sintiendo solo nauseas de sentirla así de cerca – esta bien, esta bien sin besos – Continuo ella caminando nuevamente como gato hacia la cama para luego dejar caer su Kimono revelando su total desnudez – entonces vayamos al grano y se recostó en la cama invitándolo a que se acercara – Se que me deseas, siempre lo has hecho aquí estoy tómame – Le dijo

Rick camino hacia ella sintiendo una fuerza misteriosa que lo arrastraba y lo conducía exactamente hacia donde Minmai quería, era cierto el la había deseado por demasiado tiempo y ahora esta ahí ofreciéndole lo que en sus sueños mas locos había deseado, y además sentía su voluntad quebrada tanto por el alcohol que había en su sangre como por el deseo reprimido en su cuerpo de todos esos días al lado de Lisa. Y ahí estaba ella que le sonreirá que lo llamaba, pudo verla y supuso que ese cuerpo no era real, era producto de innumerables cirugías plásticas, como Max se lo había mencionado y que en vez de verse hermosa se veía vulgar … estaba a unos pasos de la cama cuando la sonrisa de Lisa de apareció en su mente, su rostro angelical, su cuerpo de diosa, su voz diciéndole "Te amo" luego la imagen de Miku extendiéndole sus bracitos, su voz llamándolo "papi" y luego las palabras de Max resonaron en su mente

Fue un error venir pensé que podríamos hablar y ser amigos pero veo con tristeza que la case de mujer que te has convertido, adiós Minmai y por favor no vuelvas a buscarme, aléjate de mi vida y de mi familia y amigos para siempre, y ojala seas feliz con la clase de vida que has elegido por que hace años elegí la mía y sabes no me equivoque – Y diciendo eso dio media vuelta y salio tan rápido como pudo dejando a Minmai sorprendida y tendida en la cama sola, sola nuevamente.

Una vez afuera se recargo en la puerta tomo aire mientras su cabeza giraba, estaba mareado y asqueado se sentía sucio, quería regresar a casa rápido, pero quería estar sin ese aliento alcohólico, sin ese perfume nauseabundo que le revolvía el estomago, salio compro agua y mentas, sacudió su ropa y se encamino a su casa, a su hogar con su esposa mientras todo el camino se percataba se su estupidez y de sus acciones.

Dios Mío, que estuve a punto de hacer, hubiera echado a perder todo, ella no se merece esto y yo y yo la amo – dijo y admitiendo sus sentimientos mientras un calor calido lo recorría y sentía que todas sus dudas, todas sus preocupaciones tenían un nombre que las solucionaba que las resolvía y ese nombre era Lisa y entre mas lo pensaba mas lo sentía y entre mas se acercaba a su casa sentía su corazón latiendo desesperado en ele pecho, era ella su vida su universo ella era el amor de su vida…

Lisa – Dijo con infinita ternura al verla dormida con Miku acurrucada a su lado, con cuidado levanto a la niña y la llevo a su habitación en donde sonrió a ver la rara mezcla de juguetes que ahí había, como muñecas arriba de aviones caza, y valkirias tomando el té, sabiendo que definitivamente eso era la influencia militar que había en la casa y que la niña combinaba con sus juegos femeninos – Duerme bien cariño – le dijo mientras la besaba en la frente y la arropaba con amor, para luego salir hacia su habitación, quitarse la ropa, colocarse la pijama y acostarse junto a su esposa que al sentir su presencia me movió acurrucándose en su pecho murmurando - ¿Esta todo bien? – Mejor que nunca respondió el y aspirando el aroma del cabello de Lisa profundamente cerro los ojos mientras se repetía así mismo – Mejor que nunca y agradeciendo a Dios que Lisa lo hubiera salvado una vez más y que ella dormía para evitar preguntas o que fuera a percatarse se su aliento alcohólico pero sobre todo agradeciendo por el dolor de cabeza que aun sentía.

Te amo – murmuro ella entre sus brazos

Yo también te amo – respondió el con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras una sonrisa igual aparecía los labios de ella – Descansa – Dijo a la vez que le daba un beso cariñoso en la cabeza e inmediatamente se quedo dormido con ella en los brazos y sonriendo, además sorprendido en la infinita confianza de ella, que en ningún momento había intentado interrogarlo ni cuestionar su salida.

Aun no amanecía completamente, pero el ya estaba despierto y en la semioscuridad observaba detalladamente a la hermosa mujer en sus brazos, su esposa, ese día irían a pescar junto con los Sterling y estaba tan emocionando como la misma Miku, pero estaba absorto observando a Lisa, como era posible tanta belleza y tanta perfección en una mujer pero como era posible que esa mujer lo amara a el. Lisa despertó al sentir su mirada y los ojos de ambos se encontraron en la oscuridad, el verde intenso de ella capturo al azul profundo de el, sin decir nada estuvieron observándose durante minutos y ella lentamente comenzó a acariciar su cabello mientras que la mano de el tocaba con suavidad la mejilla de Lisa, sin poder contenerse se acerco y cerro el espacio entre ellos con un beso profundo cargado de amor que ella respondió, ninguno quería perder el contacto visual, pero no podían resistirse y se rindieron cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo para sentirse plena y mutuamente, el corazón de Rick latía a velocidades inimaginables, sabia que ese era el momento y aunque lo deseaba temblaba, el estaría por primera vez con ella, le haría el amor, como tanto lo deseaba pero el… nunca lo había hecho antes, esta seria su primera vez, estaba asustado, temía que Lisa lo notara es decir ella sabia que estaba a punto de hacer el amor con su esposo, pero el … el venia del pasado, el jamás lo había hecho con nadie y estaba asustado, su corazón latía sin control a medida que el beso se hacia mas profundo cargándose de deseo y de pasión. Ella se incorporo lentamente sin dejar de besarlo y saco la camiseta del cuerpo de Rick, el solo pudo alzar las manos y seguir los movimientos de ella, mientras el con manos torpes por el miedo y el deseo el abrió uno a uno los botones de la bata de ella dejando un beso en cada centímetro de piel que iba dejando al descubierto y al ver su sonrisa perdió todo miedo, sus manos tomaron el control y suavemente deslizo la bata de los hombros de Lisa dejando al descubierto su pecho desnudo, el tomo un minuto permitiéndose deleitarse con ese paisaje ante sus ojos y mientras lentamente Lisa volvió acostarse preparándose a recibir el peso del cuerpo de el, que se colocaba sobre ella y volvían a mirarse intensamente, las manos de ella acariciaban la espalda desnuda de el, con infinita ternura dejando un rastro ardiente en el recorrido de sus dedos juguetones, el se inclino nuevamente para besarla y ese beso fue profundo llenado de fuego sus almas, haciendo que Rick sintiera que el corazón iba a estallarle en el pecho, cuando ella metió sus dedos entre el cabello de su nuca el gimió sin poder evitarlo sin querer evitarlo y profundizo ese beso explorando con su lengua la calida cavidad que ella le ofrecía, mientras ella hacía lo mismo en la boca de el, el sentía que estaba a punto de perder el control pero deseaba hacerlo, ella lo atrajo mas hacia su cuerpo y sentir la tibieza de su piel desnuda contra la de el fue mas que suficiente para que la razón quedara echa a un lado, dándole lugar a las sensaciones mas placenteras que jamás había experimentado, el único momento en que dejaban de besarse era cuando los labios del otro estaba lamiendo suavemente el cuello de su pareja, Lisa dejo escapar suspiros cuando el mordió lentamente su oreja y entonces ahí el perdió todo el control, sus manos adquirieron vida propia y empezaron a recorrer con urgencia el cuerpo de ella logrando ahora que fuera el cuerpo de ella que temblara entre las manos de Rick que se movían sobre su piel, ella cerro los ojos, mientras el se concentraba en sus pechos logrando con esto enviar descargas eléctricas a través del cuerpo de ambos, ella entrelazo las piernas a la cadera de el, como rogando que diera ya el siguiente paso, que no podía esperar mas, el volvió a temblar ligeramente sabiendo que era lo que seguía, paso saliva y muy suavemente sin prisas sin apuraciones empezó a entrar en ella… Lo momentos siguientes estuvieron cargados de pasión desenfrenada, de deseo, de gemidos de placer de ambos que inundaban la habitación, pero sobre todo de amor, de un amor tan verdadero y puro que solo habían encontrado el uno en el otro, a contrareflejo de la luz del amanecer solo se veían en la cama dos siluetas, que se movían sincronizadamente, demostrándose así la mas clara prueba de amor que sentían el uno por el otro, entregándose en cuerpo y en alma, todo lo que tenían todo lo que eran, en el corazón de Rick no había dudas, nunca mas, había esperanza, había un futuro, había un presente había un nuevo mundo que se desenmascaraba ante sus ojos derritiendo su corazón, llevándolo hacia el mismo paraíso estando en la tierra, no pudo evitar derramar una lagrimas, pero también se percataba de las lagrimas de ella, ¿era posible eso, que estuvieran tan perfectamente armonizados no solo a nivel físico sino también a nivel espiritual?. Y así en ese estado perfecto de entonación alcanzaron juntos el éxtasis mientras uno murmuraba el nombre del otro seguido de un "Te amo" que lleno sus almas al unísono, para permanecer luego abrazados mientras la luz cubría la habitación compartiendo el mismo aliento, sintiendo sus corazones latir al mismo tiempo y sin dejar de mirarse volvieron a besarse sellando ese acto de amor tan puro en que habían participado, para después relajarse en los brazos del otro y perderse por un momento es su pequeño cielo, mientras el sol del amanecer los sorprendía entrelazados susurrando palabras de amor al oído del otro, mientras la luz del día que nacía se opacaba ante la luz que había en sus ojos, ambos abrazados aprovecharon los últimos momentos de ese amanecer para cerrar los ojos y dormir un poco mas, cada uno con una sonrisa en los labios y con un corazón repleto de amor, sintiendo su vida plena, completa y perfecta.

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando ambos despertaron y se regalaron como buenos días la más bella de las sonrisas y sin querer separarse uno del lado del otro se permitieron quedarse así, antes de que Miku entrara corriendo por la puerta emocionada del día de pesca.

Fue hermoso –Dijo Lisa con los ojos llenos de lagrimas – Como la primera vez - continuo

Lo se – Dijo el sonriendo y sabiendo de hecho que así era – Yo también lo sentí, te he dicho cuanto te amo Lisa Hayase

Si… pero me encanta escucharlo

Pues Te amo, te amo, te amo – dijo el subiendo el volumen de la voz haciendo que ella se riera

Yo también te amo – Dijo ella cerrando el espacio entre ellos con un beso

Le doy diez – Dijo nuevamente Lisa

Yo digo que son cinco – Contesto el sabiendo perfectamente de que hablaba

1,2,3,4,5 – Contaron al unísono lenta y pausadamente y antes de que pudieran llegar al 6 se escucharon unos pasitos acercándose, la puerta se abrió bruscamente y Miku entro corriendo saltando ala cama con ellos

Ya amaneció – Grito – ¡¡¡¡¡¡vamos a pescar¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Te dije que eran cinco – Dijo Rick satisfecho mientras le sonreía a su esposa y agregaba - conozco bien a mi hija , si vamos a pescar pero no sin antes un ataque de cosquillas – Agrego mientras que con rápido movimientos dominada a ambas mujeres y las hacia reír – Tan metido estaba en su ataque y tan feliz se encontraba que no se percato de algo sumamente importante, no le dolía la cabeza, no había nada que indicara su estado físico allá lejos en esa cama del hospital.

Mientras Lisa se bañaba y el vestía a Miku que ya estaba recién bañadita también, El miraba la TV y se sorprendió cuando anunciaron que la noche anterior la Ex Miss Macross, había sido detenida nuevamente por la policía, que le había estado siguiendo la pista desde que estaba de gira en la ciudad por que creían que nuevamente esta involucrada con las drogas y efectivamente habían hallado un sin numero de estupefacientes, y así ella y su amante habían sido detenidos cerca de las 2 de la mañana y mientras la noticia seguía su curso Rick se paralizo.

"La ex Miss Macross fue detenida anoche por agentes de la Policía del Distrito junto con un funcionario de la RDF el General Jonathan Wolf , a ella se le realizaran los juicios pertinentes al respecto de acuerdo a lo que indica la Ley , el General será llevado a corte Marcial y probablemente sea destituido de su cargo y de su rango ... " – Mientras la noticia continuaba el seguía perplejo.

Ese pude haber sido yo – pensó aterrado pues sabia que no hubiera soportado la vergüenza, no de ser detenido si no de que Lisa y Miku se hubieran enterado, como de hecho hubiera sucedido, ni siquiera se percato que hablaban que ella había detenida junto a su amante, es decir ella había ido rápidamente a buscar compañía masculina, pero eso el no lo escucho, ni si quiera lo noto, si tampoco pensó que hubiera podido ser sacado de la RDF, lo único que paso por su mente fue sin duda lo que hubiera sentido su familia.

Momentos después cuando los Sterlings llegaron en su auto y todos abordaron la camioneta de los Hunter-Hayase, en camino al lago, pasaron justo junto a la base central de la RDF. Rick la miraba absorto y emocionado agradeciendo que fuera Max quien manejara para que el pudiera ver en todo su esplendor esas nuevas instalaciones, bueno nuevas para el… quería preguntar tanto y saber tanto pero sabia que no podía hacer nada solo observar y callar y de pronto lo vio… hasta dejo de respirar cuando antes sus ojos aprecio todo un escuadrón de un nuevo modelo de VT y no pudo evitar lanzar una exclamación de asombro

Impresionantes ¿no? – Dijo Max que lo había escuchado ya que Rick iba en el asiento del copiloto

Si se ven increíbles todos en fila muy bien formados – Dijo Rick sin saber que decir y sabiendo que su respuesta lo podría comprometer

Jajajaja, ¿Que te pasa Rick, además tu has sido el primer afortunado en volarlo... bueno privilegios de ser el Almirante ¿no?

Si…. – Dijo el sin saber que mas contestar pero intrigado en saber lo que se sentiría volar una caza así, y que hacia mucho que no volaba y como le haría ahora que regresara y tuviera que subirse a uno de esos y pilotearlo…si no tenia ni idea que tan diferente era a su avión del Bermellón

Pues el lunes estarás a bordo de unos de ellos amor – Agrego Lisa desde el fondo de la camioneta y entonces un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo a Rick, el lunes, eso era muy pronto ya ese día era sábado, el había llegado un lunes y el plazo dado por Roy y Claudia estaba apunto de terminar, ya había aprendido y entendido que su lugar era junto a Lisa, pero no quería perder lo que ahí tenia con ella, no quería perderla a ella ni a Miku; Sintió un vació muy grande en el corazón, un frió intenso le recorrió el cuerpo, como si por sus venas avanzara una corriente gélida y entendió que ese era soledad, los ojos se le humedecieron aun mas cuando noto que no le dolía la cabeza, que no había rastro de dolor y sintió miedo mucho miedo incluso mas que cuando llego

¿Estas bien? te pusiste pálido…. – Le dijo Max preocupado

Si… bien – Aparento Rick aunque sentía un dolor inmenso e indescriptible en el pecho.

El día fue de lo más tranquilo y bello para las dos familias, y Rick decidió que no estaría triste un solo segundo y aprovecharía cada instante, cada milésima de segundo que estuviera ahí al lado de Miku pero sobre todo al lado de Lisa. Y si de momento alguna sombra de dolor aparecía en su rostro, abrazaba y besaba cariñosamente a Lisa y eso consolaba su afligido corazón, paso el tiempo jugando con Miku, nadando con todos, tratando de distraerse e incluso no perdía oportunidad de acariciar a "Cometa" que había ido con ellos y ya lo había aceptado completamente, no perdía oportunidad para reír para sentir lo que sentía y para sorprenderse de lo mucho que amaba a Lisa, lo bien que se sentía a su lado y lo perfecto de ese universo así como la manera en la que el encajaba en el. Disfrutaron del pescado que habían atrapado y al anochecer, volvieron a sus casas. El se ofreció a costar a Miku y al recostarla en la cama la niña ya dormía profundamente agotada por las emociones del día, la arropo, la beso y estuvo un largo rato en silencio observándola, despidiéndose, no sabia por cuanto tiempo mas podría verla, cuantas veces mas la abrazaría, cuantas veces mas escucharía su voz llamándolo "Papi". Salio al jardín a tomar aire y cariñosamente se despidió de "Cometa" también.

Cuídalas bien… por favor – Murmuro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y como si el noble animal supiera ladro y movió la cola, para luego perderse en la oscuridad hacia su lugar para dormir.

¿Todo bien amor? – le pregunto Lisa al verlo entrar a la habitación

Excelente – Le dijo el para no preocuparla, recibiendo a cambio la mas dulce de sus sonrisas que el decidió grabar en su mente y en corazón

Sin perder el tiempo se recostó a su lado y empezó a besarla tierna y apasionadamente con una mezcla de dolor y alegría en el pecho y le hizo el amor toda la noche, de una manera inimaginable, entregándole su alma y su corazón en cada beso, en cada, caricia en cada suspiro, grabando cada centímetro de la piel de Lisa en su mente, cada una de sus delicadas curvas femeninas, cada uno de sus suspiros y todo el dulce aroma de ella, para no olvidarla nunca…nunca. Exhaustos cayeron en un sueño profundo y reparador, ella soñando con el y el soñando esa vida mágica a su lado.

Abrió los ojos, ya había amanecido pero ella no estaba a su lado, desesperado brinco en la cama, pero se tranquilizo al ver que todavía estaba en su casa… en su hogar, pero el solo hecho de no sentirla a su lado lo inquieto, se levanto y la encontró en el baño, empapada de sudor y temblando

¿Que tienes, ¿qué te pasa? - Dijo aterrado y alterado

No lo se – Dijo ella – Me siento muy mal, tengo nauseas y un dolor muy fuerte en el estomago

¿Desde a que hora? – Dijo el mas asustado

Como hace dos horas

¿Y por que no me despertarse?

No quería preocuparte… yo … yo - Dijo doblándose de dolor

Lisa¡¡¡¡¡ Vamos al hospital, debe ser el pescado no debió estar bien – Menciono cada vez mas asustado

Pero Miku…

Voy a hablarle a Max

Max llego inmediatamente, justo en le momento en que ellos salían para el hospital, aun en pijama los dos, Rick no podía dejar de preocuparse un segundo. Al llegar fue ingresada rápidamente a urgencias y empezaron a hacerle estudios, el no se separa un segundo de su lado, tomándola con fuerza como queriendo infundir en ella valor.

Sra. Hunter – Dijo un médico entrando al pabellón en donde se encontraba Lisa

¿Todo esta bien Doctor? – Dijo con la voz temblorosa Rick – Soy su esposo…

Pues felicidades a ambos, ella esta bien, una ligera congestión muy común en las mujeres embarazadas…

¡Que! – Dijeron a la vez mientras una gran sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de ambos

Así es nada de que alarmarse pueden volver a casa de inmediato

¿Pero como?.. ¿Cuánto tiempo? es decir… - Rick No podía articular palabra

Pues seis semanas aproximadamente solo tiene que tomar esto – Agrego entregándole una receta a Rick , al salir el medico se miraron sorprendidos pero con un inmenso amor reflejado en los ojos, sin decir nada se abrazaron y lloraron en silencio, Rick no sabia que podía alguien sentir el corazón tan grande en el pecho, no sabia que se podía sentir tanta emoción y felicidad juntas, no sabia que lo que sentía era posible, le faltaba el aire, temblaba, las lagrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos, sentía mariposas en el estomago… todo, quería cantar, gritar, reír, llorar… todo. Amaba a Miku, pero nunca había estado ahí, no había compartido la emoción de su llegada, ahora era muy distinto... el quería disfrutar cada instante de esos nueve meses, en el fondo sabia que no seria posible, pero su mente racional estaba opacada en ese momento por su corazón.

Mas tarde nuevamente las dos parejas en casa de los Hunter celebraban la buen nueva riendo y bromeando felices y Max haciendo acopio de todos sus chistes a costilla del pobre Rick.

Ya decía yo que el golpe solo había sido en la cabeza pero que el reto del cuerpo le funcionaba muy bien jajajaja... a menos que Lisa opine lo contrario...

No yo no tengo ninguna queja

Basta Max … - Reía Rick con una expresión radiante en el rostro - Además tu pescaste el pescado que nos comimos ayer

Si ... pero el resto es culpa tuya además si no hubiera sido por la indigestión que le provoco mi pesca no sabrían aun esta gran noticia o no?

Míralos – Dijo Miriya – Ellos ahí festejando sus triunfos siendo que somos nosotras las que cargamos con las verdadera complicaciones – Agrego tocando también su pancita a sus casi 7 meses de embarazo

Déjalos ya les tocara lavar pañales y despertarse en las noches – Agrego Lisa sonriendo

Oigan pudimos sobrevivir a Dana y a Miku, creo que saldremos vivos de esta, además esta vez nos tocan niños no es verdad Max

No lo se ... – Dijo Max encogiéndose de hombros - Después de todo Lisa es tu superior ¿no? y si ella dice niña ... pues niña será...

Tal vez sea mi superior en la base... pero aquí soy yo el que tiene la ultima palabra...

Claro diciendo "Si mi amor lo que tu digas" – Termino Max la frase con una carajada general

Lo que Rick sentía era indescriptible, se sentía completo, vivo, feliz; Pero algo estaba a punto de cambiar. El se levanto a servir mas te y galletas a sus invitados, pero no noto los patines de Dana en el suelo de la sala; Sin poder evitarlo piso uno de ellos y se fue hacia atrás, en el momento que caía de espaldas el supo que ahí se acababa todo, sintió que era succionado por su fuerza terriblemente poderosa que lo jalaba hacia un vació, sentía que caía y caía como en un precipicio y sabia que no iba a tocar el suelo, la semana que había pasado ahí transcurrió delante de sus ojos y empezó a sentir como los recuerdos se desvanecían en su mente, alcanzo aun a ver a Lisa, a su amada Lisa y gritarle desesperadamente que la amaba. Luego de su última visión sintió que daba vueltas en un torbellino no tenia miedo de eso, sin embargo si lo aterraba saber que estaba perdiendo todo todo lo que amaba...

Por que Dios Mío porque – Gritaba desesperado - No me las quites, no quiero regresar, soy feliz aquí, no quiero olvidar por favor por favor – Gritaba una y otra vez sin obtener respuesta, sin que su caída tuviera fin – Quiero conocer a mi hijo... quiero verlo nacer, quiero verlo crecer¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

De pronto otras imágenes empezaron a aparecer en su mente, confundiéndolo y llenándolo de miedo y angustia... los acontecimientos pasados de su vida real empezaron a revolverse en su cabeza mezclándose Lisa y Minmai...

Primero recordaba a Minmai, cuando estuvieron atrapados dentro del SDF-1, cuando en su intento de sobrevivir habían jugado a casarse… cuando casi la beso y cuando todo cambio, También estaba Kyle el primo de Minmai, y Luego estaba besando a Lisa, para luego verse decirle a Minmai que Lisa empezaba a gustarle para después volver a casarse con Minmai y volver a besar a Lisa, el no tenia ningún control sobre los caprichos de su mente, todo era un caos, o era su corazón quien desesperadamente ,le intentaba decir con quien debía estar… de pronto escucho una voz clara y fuerte… la de ella, con ese sonido el corazón le latió sin control en pecho su voz era firme y le decía una gran verdad…

Perteneces a mi mundo Rick, perteneces al ejercito – Decía Lisa en su mente una y otra vez ...

Y entonces abrió con dificultad los ojos, murmurando algo incompresible mientras ladeaba su cabeza tratando de ubicar en donde estaba…para posteriormente levantarse lentamente y sentarse en la cama del hospital. Pero no recordaba nada salvo los últimos minutos de su sueño intranquilo.

Que terrible pesadilla – Pensó y se quedo ahí sentado en medio de la completa soledad.

A la mañana siguiente la enfermera le tomaba el pulso mientras el recordaba lo que había sucedido, tenia vendajes en la cabeza y se sentía un poco torpe al haber sido derribado, de pronto al salir la enfermera, su corazón se detuvo… ahí parada en la puerta de la habitación estaba su oficial superior con un ramo de flores, tenia el rostro mas triste que nunca había visto en su vida, pero por alguna razón no podía apartar su vista de ella mientras se acerca lentamente a lado de su cama, tenia los ojos lloros cuando le hablo

Vine a disculp… a decirte que lo lamento

Que…. – Murmuro el con una voz apenas audible

Ambos sabemos que fue mi culpa que te hirieran… que cayera tu nave

Eso no es cierto, tome una mala decisión eso es todo…

Gracias por tu comprensión

Tu no eres así Lisa – Dijo y al pronunciar su nombre y escucharse a el mismo decirlo nuevamente su corazón se detuvo, que pasaba con el… por que se sentía emocionado y feliz de que ella estuviera ahí, por que esta nervioso, por que sentía unas deseos incontrolables de besarla, y sin poder atinar mas que decir se limito a observar como ella ponía las flores junto a su cama para luego despedirse

Bueno ya dije lo que tenia que decir y tengo mucho trabajo en el puente – Dijo ella y el sin poder contenerse le lanzo una pregunta directa

¿Volverás a visitarme? – Dejándola a hora a ella pasmada, solo por unos segundos

No lo creo teniente – Agrego y salio de ahí dejando al muchacho más confundido con todo lo que estaba sintiendo… ella estaba igual ya que momentos después aceptada delante de Claudia que estaba enamorada de Rick Hunter.

Rick recibió las visitas de sus tres amigos, pero no estaba de humor para nadie, muchos menos para las tontas bromas de Ben y la preguntas directas de Max, ni siquiera el regalo de Roy el avión para armar lo había animado, el solo deseaba estar con ella con Lisa… pero por que… además odiaba admitir algo delante de sus compañeros que Lisa lo había visitado y eso lo había hecho sentir mejor; pero además había lago que lo inquietaba respecto a Roy, pero no sabia que.

A la mañana siguiente recibió otra visita inesperada Minmai, y aunque verla ahí lo había sorprendido no había sentido nada, además ella mas que preocupada por el, hablaba de lo cansada que estaba y de nueva película e incluso que l cuarto del hospital era muy bonito… todas eran conversaciones muy tontas y sin sentido para Rick, además ella sin temor a lastimarlo se acostó a los pies de cama olvidándose por completo de el, no sin antes mencionarle algo que lo dejo helado…

Deberías dejar el ejército, solo ha causado problemas y distanciamientos entre nosotros, además te hirieron ¿no, prénsalo quieres – Concluyo para quedarse dormida haciendo nuevamente a un lado de su vida. El la miraba atentamente pero no había más que un solo sentimiento en su corazón… lastima.

Un ataque lo saco de sus pensamientos y con cuidado se levanto de la cama sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza pero con eso sintió algo de seguridad sin saber por que. Termino en suelo frente al ventanal viendo los cazas combatir y deseando estar ahí… como se atrevía ella a decirle que dejara el ejército ¡Cómo!. Cuando el regreso a su habitación ella ya no estaba, se había ido nuevamente sin siquiera decirle adiós.

Lisa entro nuevamente por la puerta de su habitación, el jugueteaba con el avión ya armado regalo de Roy, otra vez su corazón se acelero al verla; pero había lago distinto, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo cuando la vio acercarse tambaleante hacia el…

Roy ha muerto – Dijo sin poder contener un segundo mas

¡¡¡Que!

Lo hirieron y perdió mucha sangre

Mi hermano… mi mejor amigo muerto – Dijo Rick que dejaba soltaba el avión de entre sus manos rompiéndose en el suelo, mientras sus profundos ojos azules se abrían de súbito y temblaban ligeramente

Se miraron unos segundos, ella lloraba sin parar, el temblaba de pies de a cabeza, ninguno se movía, no podían emitir palabra, pero con sus miradas se decían todo, los ojos verdes de ella tenían atrapados a los de el y si no hubiera sido por eso, el no hubiera podido resistir esos angustiantes instantes, Y entonces algo sucedió, ella se acerco lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo, el se levanto lentamente de la cama y sin pensarlo ninguno de los dos se entregaron un profundo abrazo, fundiendo sus dolidos corazones en un solo, se apretaban mutuamente y temblaban juntos, queriendo controlar el inevitable llanto, hasta que finalmente con ligeros temblores dejaron escapar todo ese dolor, toda esa angustia, lloraron así abrazados uno del otro un largo rato. Poco a poco ambos se fueron calmando sin pretender separarse hicieron mas profundo ese abrazo, Lisa preocupada por el, instintivamente comenzó a acariciar su espalda, el al sentir esa caricia volvió a empezar a temblar pero esta vez era por las sensaciones que ella le estaba causando, ella pensando que volvía llorar comenzó a acariciar su despeinado cabello, despacio procurando no lastimarlo, por la una reciente herida de la cabeza, el sentía tan bien eso que no opuso resistencia, sin embargo cada vez que ella tocaba su nuca sentía descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo, sin poder evitarlo levanto la cara para encontrarse a escasos centímetros de la de Lisa, sus ojos volvieron a encontrase y ninguno de los dos pudo resistirse, sus ojos empezaron a entrecerrarse mientras se acercaban cada vez mas, hasta que de pronto sus labios se tocaron ligeramente y entonces ambos perdieron el control; el intrépido piloto, la autosuficiente oficial se empezaron besar súbita y apasionadamente, con deseo con desesperación, sin dudas ni temores, ella lejos de rechazar ese beso le correspondía con la misma urgencia, el lo profundizaba cada vez mas, ahí en medio del dolor en ese cuarto del hospital era la única forma que habían encontrado para expresarse que no estaban solos, que ahí estaban uno para el otro, miles de recuerdos de una vida que no entendía aparecían en la memoria de Rick, miles de sensaciones que ella creía que no existirían le recorrían todo el cuerpo. Ambos terminaron asustándose por todo eso y empezaron a disminuir la intensidad del beso y del brazo, pero sin terminarlo, poco a poco se fueron separando, y sin abrir los ojos dejaron que sus corazones y respiraciones volvieran a su curso normal, para después abrir los ojos en una sincronía perfecta y encontrarse mirando profundamente con miles de preguntas silenciosas en ellos.

Lo siento Lisa, no se que paso yo… yo – balbuceaba Rick

Yo también… yo – Respondió ella torpemente

Ambos entendieron que no era el momento para cuestionar nada, ella asintió levemente la cabeza y se separo lentamente de el solo el espacio suficiente para tomarlo de la mano y conducirlo hacia la habitación en donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Roy y Claudia, en ese mismo hospital.

Los días siguientes fueron dolorosos para todos, Rick y Lisa con una especie de pacto silencioso trataron de olvidar el incidente y no hacer cuestionamientos a el. Pero ninguno de los dos podía olvidar ese beso, esas emociones y sensaciones despertadas en ellos.

Un triste y conmovedor funeral, una Claudia destrozada, una RDF abatida, eran lo que Vivian como para pensar en algo mas que eso.

Rick permaneció en el Hospital por dos semanas mas, que de no haber sido por las visitas breves pero diarias de Lisa hubieran agobiado la frágil alma del joven piloto. Una amistad profunda empezó a surgir entre ellos… o acaso ¿algo más?. Ninguno mencionaba nada de ese beso, pero ninguno podía olvidarlo ninguno quería olvidarlo.

Durante las largas horas de soledad mirando al techo y las eternas noches de insomnio Rick tenía breves alucinaciones de una vida perfecta al lado de una hermosa mujer, que no alcanzaba a ver que no alcanzaba a descifrar quien era, pero se veía a si mismo siendo feliz, como nunca lo había hecho, veía una casa hermosa con un jardín, un perro y una niña hermosa en brazos con los ojos azules como los suyos… pero que significaba que era todo eso… pero lo que mas lo inquietaba era ella, quien era ella, solo podía escucharla llamándolo, decir su nombre y el temblaba solo con recordar eso… ¿Era Lisa? ¿Era Minmai, quien era ella que lo hacia estremecerse al recordar algo de un mundo distante y sin sentido. Ella lo inquietaba, ella lo enloquecía, ella le hacia el amor de una manera inimaginable, ella lo besaba haciéndolo perder la razón y ese beso de sus recuerdos de tiempos lejanos lo llevaba siempre al beso de Lisa, al beso que había compartido con su oficial superior, ese fatídico día de la muerte de Roy, que había significado…era solo la tristeza que albergaban sus corazones buscando un consuelo, ¿Era pasión desfrenada y fugaz? O era quizás ¿Amor? ; Pero ese recuerdo al menos si era real y eso lo mantenía con vida encerrado en ese hospital.

Había sido dado de alta, estaba feliz, saldría nuevamente, le dolía saber que no estaría ahí Roy con el nunca mas, pero de alguna manera sabia que el estaba bien, que era feliz, que estaba en paz…Y que además Lisa estaría ahí para apoyarlo incondicionalmente.

Esperaba a Lisa que iría por el ese día en el vestíbulo del hospital, pero se le había hecho tarde y no sabia por que… ella era muy puntual siempre pero ahora que sucedía, miraba instantemente su reloj y levantaba la mirada cada vez que escuchaba un jeep.

De pronto se escucho un barullo una multitud junto con reporteros aparecieron de la nada y ahí al frente venia Minmai, que le sonrió agitando su mano y se dirigió exactamente hacia donde se encontraba el…

Sabia que salías hoy y vine por ti – Dijo abruptamente deteniéndose delante de el

Que – Murmuro el desconcertado mientras pensaba, sabias que seguía aquí y no viniste a visitarme

Si… se que murió tu amigo ese Roy ¿no? – Dijo frívolamente lastimando y encendiendo a Rick profundamente – Y a ti te hirieron, así que bueno hoy anuncie a la presa que vendría por mi novio y que hoy el dejaba el ejercito.

¡Que! – Dijo el cada mas enojado y completamente tomado por sorpresa – En primer lugar Minmai nosotros no somos novios, y en segundo yo nunca he dicho que dejaría el ejercito – Comento apenado por todas las cámaras que tenia alrededor

Bueno pues si dejas el ejercito si podremos ser novios, o algo mas por que bueno ya tendrás mucho tiempo para mi no, además te hirieron y hay gente que ha muerto que es eso lo que quieres que te pase – Concluyo ella acercándose y besándolo en los labios, los ojos de el se abrieron en sorpresa, el beso no lo respondió, pero tampoco lo evito, y aunque era lo que siempre había soñado, era un beso que no se sentía correcto, no era mágico, era frió e incluso nauseabundo. Pero el no sabia que hacer había cámaras tomando esa escena y el estaba inmutado por la sorpresa… Y de pronto la vio ahí estaba ella parada inmóvil a escasos metros de la vergonzosa escena, tenia la misma mirada triste del día que fue a visitarlo por primera vez al hospital, llevaba un ramo de rosas blancas que había dejado caer al suelo, y a el le pareció ver que las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, o ¿estaba alucinado otra vez?.

Rick la vio alejarse, con toda la dignidad que la caracterizaba, intento ir tras ella pero la prensa lo tenia rodeado, Minmai le colgaba del cuello, el se sentía aprisionado, sentía una opresión en el pecho mezclada con unas punzadas en el corazón, quiso gritarle pero las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en el nudo que sentía en la garganta. Minmai seguía hablando pero el ya no escuchaba nada... hasta que algo que dijo lo hizo reaccionar de su trance

A mi lado tendrás todo lo que siempre has querido, todo lo que siempre has soñado – Dijo ella casi en su oído mientras su corazón comprendía las cosas y descifraba todo lo que se había estado preguntando esas semanas en el hospital, los sueños borrosos de una vida no vivida se hicieron claros, la mujer de esos sueños era Lisa, la mujer de sus sueños era real y era a quien amaba, ella era

Yo ya lo tenia… – Menciono Rick casi en un murmullo y al escucharse a si mismo decirlo reacciono – Basta Minmai - Dijo alanzando la voz para que pudiera escucharlo ya que no dejaba de hablar, ella lo volteo a ver sorprendida

¡Que quieres decir!

Mira aprecio tu amistad y siempre recordare los momentos que pasamos juntos, pero quiero que quede muy claro lo que voy a decirte – Dijo el en el toma mas firme y fuerte que jamás había usado con ella, esto desconcertó a Minmai que lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados – Primero no pienso dejar el ejercito y mucho menos por ti. Soy un piloto, esta es mi vida y no la voy abandonar, la RDF esta en mi sangre y para mi ya me es imposible vivir una vida sin eso – Minmai no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban, además se arrepentía de haber llevado a la prensa que ahora se daba vuelo grabando las declaraciones de Rick, mientras el agradecía al cielo que ahí estuvieran para de buena vez aclarar las cosas delante de todo el mundo y tal vez con la vaga esperanza de que Lisa pudiera ver eso – Según – Continuo el – Nosotros no somos pareja, nunca lo hemos sido, si hubo un tiempo en que soñaba con ello, pero no ahora, eres hermosa si, pero tu vida y mi vida no son compatibles, además hace mucho que … - Trago saliva tratando de pensar claramente y decir las cosas sin herirla demasiado – Además yo no te amo, estoy enamorado de alguien más – Concluyo y mientras la prensa grababa y anotaba cada una de sus palabras, Minmai esta inmóvil como una estatua apenas si respiraba, pero mas que por lo que el le había dicho, era mas bien por la vergüenza de haber sido rechazada en publico… ella la señorita celebridad a quien nadie le decía que no estaba siendo humillada públicamente y eso si no lo toleraba – Siento que las cosas hayan tenido que ser así Minmai enfrente de las cámaras y todo, pero después de todo tu las trajiste, tu quiste que fuera así, y yo no iba a tolerar que jugaras conmigo como si fuera una marioneta, además querías un espectáculo, pues aquí lo tienes – Dijo señalada la multitud de flashazos alrededor así que te ruego sigas con tu vida, tu carrera es muy prometedora y si es eso lo que realmente amas, dedícate en cuerpo y alma a eso y se feliz, porque yo seguiré con mi vida y buscando mi propia felicidad que de hecho ya encontré al lado de la mujer mas maravillosa que he conocido, no sufras, eres hermosa, joven y exitosa, encontraras con quien compartir tu vida pero no conmigo – Concluyo el y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia atrás alejándose de ella que todavía no salía de su shock, Mientras reporteros y cámaras no dejan de fotografiarla y cuando Rick estuvo a una distancia considerable dio media vuelta y se comenzó alejar de ahí

Nos puede decir quien es a la mujer que ama – Comento un reportero seguido por otro puñado mas que los seguían mientras el resto se quedaba alrededor de la figura temblorosa de Miss Macross – Rick lo pensó un momento quería gritar su nombre, que todo mundo lo supiera, que ella lo escuchara en donde quiera que estuviera, pero sabia que no iban a dejar de molestarla, que seguirla e incluso hasta de compararla con la cantante así que prefirió callar

No tengo nada mas que decir – Agrego – Mi vida personal es eso personal … - Concluyo y empezó a caminar rápidamente abriéndose paso entre la multitud, No sin antes voltear a ver una ultima vez a Minmai mientras pensaba – Siento que las cosas hayan sido así, tal vez no fue justo para ti, pero lo que tu querías hacer no era justo para mi ni para Lisa adiós Minmai adiós para siempre y ojala algún día encuentres la felicidad - Y acto seguido corrió hacia el ultimo lugar en donde había visto a Lisa… se detuvo en donde se encontraban las rosas pisoteadas y levanto una del suelo, una que misteriosamente había sobrevivido a las docenas pies ávidas de noticias, la sostuvo entre sus manos mirándola fijamente y sintiendo un ligero temblor en sus labios mientras repetía el nombre de ella una y otra vez

¿Donde estas, donde puedo encontrarte, quiero decirte cuanto te amo, quiero explicarte lo sucedido en donde estas…. LISA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ - Dejo escapar un grito desgarrador mientras corría sin rumbo por las calles de la ciudad apretando fuertemente la hermosa rosa en su mano, sin notar siquiera que sus espinas lo dañaban, pero el dolor que sentía en el pecho de pensar que podía haberla perdido para siempre era mucho mayor que el causado por esas espinas que parecían decirle - Tu la perdiste, tu la dejaste irse de tu lado – Corrió con desesperación por varias calles y de pronto la vio no era posible que la hubiera encontrado era como si su corazón lo hubiera guiado, caminaba despacio sin prisa hacia las barracas de la RDF, en medio del apenas iluminado parque…

Lisa¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ - Le grito el desesperado, pero ella no se detuvo – LISA¡¡¡¡¡¡ insistió con su grito y entonces ella se detuvo en seco, pero no volteo le daba la espaldas a el, Rick llego ahitado apenas controlando su respiración, por haber corrido pero sobre todo por tenerla tan cerca

Espero que encuentres lo que buscas – Le dijo ella aun sin voltear y empezando a caminar

Ya lo encontré – Dijo el que había atrapado su mano en la suya evitando que ella continuara su camino, que sorprendida por lo que había dicho como por sentir su mano tocándola se había quedado congelada – Dije que ya encontré lo que buscaba – Volvió a decir mientras la miraba a los ojos profundamente cono queriendo descifrar su alma y de pronto súbitamente y sin poder contenerse la atrajo así fundiéndose con ella en un abrazo – te amo Lisa Hayase, eres la mujer de mi vida, de mis sueños, eres mi verdad, mi presente y mi futuro – Ella temblaba ligeramente en sus brazos y con una infinita ternura el beso su frente sin querer apresurar las cosas

Yo … yo … también te amo - dijo ella correspondiendo su abrazo

En ese momento la fuente del parque comenzó a funcionar y el agua y la luz brotaron iluminando sus rostros que se miraban perdidos en los ojos del otro, no eran necesarias las palabras entre ellos, se hicieron promesas silenciosas mientras lenta y tímidamente caminaron juntos abrazados hacia un futuro prometedor, un futuro que Rick había visto, había visitado y aunque el no recordaba, su corazón si había logrado identificar… a esa mujer que lo llenaba, que lo hacia sentirse pleno, que lo hacia sentirse vivo; pero lo mejor era que era correspondido y que ella se sentía igual de plena e igual de viva y ese amor que sentían, eso no era un sueño, era una dulce muy dulce realidad.


End file.
